


Summer Stars

by emelianss



Series: Winter Magic [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Prince!Jean, Witch!Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emelianss/pseuds/emelianss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Marco's birthday, and the best present he could wish for is to spend it with Jean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Marco! <3
> 
>  
> 
> If you're curious where this au is going after this, [here is a preview.](http://emelianss.tumblr.com/post/141277200766/because-writing-has-been-really-hard-the-past) As for now, I hope you enjoy this summery fluff, and I'd love to hear what you think! :)
> 
> My [tumblr](http://emelianss.tumblr.com) & [twitter](https://twitter.com/emelianss).

Summers in the north were short and cold compared to the high temperatures of the south. The water in lakes and rivers remained chilly, the sun’s warmth never quite enough to fight it until possibly the very end of the season. It was only the beginning still. But this year spring had come early, unusual and welcomed, bringing more waves of heat than was normal at this time of year.

Marco was standing with his bare toes in the water. His inner fire shielded him some from the chill, so he wasn’t really a reliable judge for whether it would be enjoyable to swim in or not. But he at least thought it was nice, and hoped Jean would agree. The day was warm and lovely, after all.

It was then that he heard the approaching rustle through the trees; turning around, he saw Jean coming to a stop higher up on the hillside. He’d barely dismounted his horse before he was running, smile wide, the sun making his blond hair seem even lighter as it blew out around his face. Marco’s heart jolted in his chest.

With such a long distance between them now, meetings were short and long awaited; it was over a month since last time Jean had been able to get away. If truth be told Marco hadn't dared to hope too much about today either. He knew Jean desperately wanted to come and had promised to do so no matter what. Still, Marco wouldn't have held it against him if the vow was broken.

But here he was.

Jean swung his arms around Marco’s neck, jumping into him with such force Marco stumbled backwards and they both ended up in a laughing heap of tangled limbs on the ground. It was right on the edge of the lake; half of him in it, the water seeped into Marco’s hair and tunic. But with Jean on top of him, he gladly let it be. Soaring happiness was spreading through him even faster than the droplets cooling his back, and the summer air was warm around them. There was nothing to worry about.

Jean grinned wide, eyes burning with the sun. He pressed their lips together, kissing first Marco’s mouth and then peppering his cheeks and chin with more. Giggling nonsense bubbled up in Marco’s chest, and shaking in laughter he held Jean close, pushing away the weeks that had passed since last time.

Everything was so calm, the small breezes dancing with the green leaves of the high trees and wildflowers blooming around the lake. The water was still but not quiet; resting over the valley was the steady thrum of a waterfall meeting the surface beneath, though it wasn’t disturbing. It soothed and belonged, as much as the bright chirping of birds, and whispering voices in the wind playing over their skin.

‘Happy birthday!’ Jean chuckled finally when he leaned away, allowing Marco space to sit up but without moving from his lap. Instead, he adjusted to the new position, crossing his long legs around Marco’s waist and brushed the wet curls away from Marco’s face with a sheepish smile. ‘Hi.’

‘Hi,’ Marco echoed, taking another quick kiss that was given more than freely. His hand met one of Jean’s, fingers lacing together in familiarity like two separated halves finding each other again after being apart. ‘Thank you.’

Jean smiled, gentle and genuine before it turned into a smug smirk. ‘So, what does the birthday boy want for a present?’ he asked, voice low and suggestive. He planted his lips on Marco’s neck, eyes gleaming with mischief as they gazed up again and caught Marco’s own. They were even warmer than the sun, Marco realised; almost gold, catching a light they never quite had in winter. Endearing and beautiful and _his,_ and this knowledge still caused a slight shake in Marco’s breath, even three and a half years after they first kissed. But so much time apart made every moment together special. Jean felt it too; it was there along with the gleam in his eyes, in his tilted head and the soft pink in his cheeks. His fingers trailed over Marco’s bare arm. The tattoos swirled a little around his light touches; warm, eager energy stirring awake.

‘Oh,’ Marco managed after a while, dreamy smile stretching wider and front teeth biting lightly into his lower lip. ‘I thought this was my present.’ He pressed his free hand into Jean’s back to get him close enough to blow a kiss to the collarbone visible above them hem of his tunic; an excited thrill shot through him at the way Jean’s body melted into him at the touch. ‘Handsome prince delivered for me right from the castle.’

‘Mm yes,’ came the reply with a content smile. ‘Here to do for you whatever you may wish.’

‘I wish to show him how much I love him, then,’ Marco hummed. The blush deepened in Jean’s cheeks, but he didn’t turn away or tried to hide against Marco’s shoulder. He held their gaze, his smile softening, and eyes only flickering away for short moments. Marco felt them move over his face like he felt the affection in them, and although his tanned skin might hide it more than Jean’s, the heat was still there in his cheeks too. Jean caught his eyes again, then leaned closer the small space that separated them to nudge Marco’s nose gently with the tip of his own.

‘Sounds good,’ he mumbled into Marco’s lips before kissing them, slow and telling and caring; holding a thousand singing whispers of _I love you too._

The birds tweeted close above them, singing clear and happily towards the sky. Marco broke the kiss with a smile and happy sigh. ‘But first,’ he said, ‘I’ll take this off, I think.’ He poked Jean’s warm cheek with his nose and then pulled at his own tunic as a gesture for Jean to either move or help with it. ‘Not very comfortable when it's wet.’

They both got rid of their clothes, all while laughing and splashing more water over each other. Exchanging kisses and touches while droplets ran down their skin. The summer sun warmed their shoulders, a stark contrast to the cold of the lake chilling feet, ankles, and legs as they stepped in. With water rippling around their chests, Marco reached for Jean, who let himself be tugged closer without resistance. He rested his elbows on Marco’s shoulders, feet kicking slowly in the water before legs wrapped around Marco again as his shivering form was hoisted up into the warm embrace. Kissing deep and smiling wide and laughing loud; seeing Jean shine, hearing his happiness, feeling him so close, Marco doubted anyone could be luckier than he was.

He thought back to his birthday last year, how sadness still pressed on him then with an almost unbearable heaviness. And now he was filled with only happiness and love and gratitude for having this moment together.

They lay down in the grass after the swim, Jean still shivering but his expression in no way unpleased. The sun was already warming the droplets from his skins, and smiling at Marco, he wrapped an arm around him to get him closer.

Days were long now, summer light stretching far past the hours that were dark during the rest of the year. The sun barely even set at all, so they had a lot of time together before their ways had to part again.

After a few nasty bug bites in very uncomfortable places, Jean jumped up and set to unpack the blankets from the saddle bag, spreading the first one out over the grass for them to sit on. Marco chuckled at his muttering curses, then crawled from the grass on his hands and knees until he was leaning over Jean who’d laid down again. ‘You fragile castle people,’ he teased, earning a shove to his shoulder.

‘What, so you enjoy bugs biting your ass?’ Jean retorted with a playful gleam to his insulted expression, hands on Marco’s shoulders unable to decide if they should push him away or hold him in place.

Marco just shook his head at the lost cause of nobility. ‘You know the bugs will still find a way over the blanket too,’ he said, sliding a hand down the curve of Jean’s side to his hip. ‘Hard to resist such a fine…’ He glanced up to meet Jean’s eyes, grin pulling to one side as he grabbed firmer with the last word, ‘ _backside._ ’

‘Oh my god, _shut up_!’ Jean burst out laughing, shooing away Marco’s hand. But instead of regaining his space, he accidentally made Marco lose his balance and fall forward over him when his arms no longer held him up. Jean groaned with an elbow in his stomach but it was between panting laughter. The wrestling ended with them tangled together, and Marco smooching the itching bites while claiming it would help. All it did was cause a fit of giggles, but Marco regarded that as a success.

‘Come back up here,’ Jean finally got out between the wheezing laughter, and reached for his bag lying beside the blankets. ‘You’re going to get your present. Handsome prince, was it?’ He gave Marco a smug smirk as he pulled him closer with legs crossed around his waist. Grinning, Marco did as told.

The day continued in an easy-going pace, spent in each other's arms. With Jean close beside him, Marco dozed off, resting on his belly and using his hands as a pillow. He drifted in and out of sleep while the sun warmed and the breezes cooled, and Jean’s fingers trailed along the tattoos on his back. The touch was careful, almost ghosting, but the admiration was still so clear in every small movement. Added to it were gentle kisses pressed to his shoulder; Marco sighed happily and slept on.

He woke up awhile later, yawning and stretching as he shifted to turn around. But Jean stopped him. ‘Wait, wait, lie still a little bit longer!’ he urged, and the tug at Marco’s hair as he moved his head revealed what Jean was doing. ‘I’m almost done!’

Marco chuckled but let Jean finish before he tried to sit up again. His eyes moved over all the midsummer flowers Jean had spread out between them, and he brought up a careful hand to his hair to feel the braids and flowers woven into the messy curls. Smiling he looked to Jean. ‘Am I pretty now?’

Jean didn’t reply, but his wide grin was soft and cheeks warmed both by the sun and a blush. His front teeth bit into his lower lip before he leaned closer to kiss Marco instead, both of them humming into it.

Jean then got up again, moving over to where Marco had left his things earlier. Marco had prepared their day by bringing a basket of food, and Jean now set to arrange it before them on the blanket. He was wearing his trousers again, but Marco was content with the nice view of his lean muscles, bare chest and arms as he moved. His pale skin had earned a reddish colour, though, and Marco watched him thoughtfully while he pulled on his own trousers.

‘You’re getting a sunburn,’ he said, scooting closer on his knees to place a hand on Jean’s hot shoulder. ‘Want me to help with it?’

‘It’s fine.’ Jean rolled his shoulder and put another berry into his mouth. ‘I want it to be visible that I spent today with you.’

Marco raised an eyebrow at him, not sure if it was romantic or foolish. Probably the latter. ‘You’ll regret that when it gets worse,’ he warned with a light laugh and chewed on the bread. But Jean still swatted away his hands, only allowing them back when all they did was touch. He did agree to put on the shirt again though, letting it hang loosely on his form. Like this it still revealed his collarbones and the upper part of his chest, and Marco eyed him with no shame. Jean smirked and winked in reply.

They lay down again after eating, Marco with his head on Jean’s shoulder and arms resting around him as they gazed up at the sky. They pointed out shapes in the clouds like they’d done during summers when they were younger, doing their best to make the other see the same figures. Eventually the conversation brought them to how their common days were going; after Marco’s short account of his life being as usual, he was comfortable lying there listening to Jean ramble about all that happened at court. He sensed Jean’s light touch along the tattoos on his arm again, the tattoos quivering in response, and he liked to think the feeling of it calmed Jean too. He kept the stories light, not allowing anything to ruin his good mood.

Still, when he came to the part about his father and brothers leaving for the capital in a few weeks, Marco sensed a bitterness behind his tone.

‘It’s a long way to the capital so they will be gone for quite some time,’ he said, the frown audible even in his voice. ‘It’ll just be me and Mother then, and they want me to take on a lot of responsibilities.’

He scoffed, his finger circling a certain spot on Marco’s arm faster than before. Marco lifted his head slightly to meet Jean’s concerned eyes.

‘I’m sure you’ll handle it well,’ he said, giving him the warmest of his smiles.

Jean mustered a pale one in return, but it soon fell with his gaze to his other hand fumbling with Marco’s fingers resting on his stomach. ‘It’s just… _leading_ really isn't my strong point…’

‘I think you’d make a good leader, Jean. A great leader.’

Jean tried to laugh it away but the self-doubt was clear in his eyes despite his attempt to hide it. ‘What have you eaten?’ he chuckled before Marco could comment more. His eyes fell on the group of colourful mushrooms growing close to them that Marco had stopped him from taking earlier. ‘Oh my god, Marco, didn't you say those were poisonous?’

Marco smiled, shoving him gently. ‘I’m being serious, Jean,’ he insisted, catching Jean’s eyes again. ‘Don't talk yourself down like that.’

‘Yeah, yeah. We’ll see.’ Jean gazed over what was left of the flowers in Marco’s hair, correcting one that was close to falling out of the braid. ‘Will you tell me what new stuff Hanji has taught you since last time?’

The sun rested low over the mountains, the light reflecting silver in the surface of the lake as night fell almost unnoticed over the valley. It was so quiet, breezes rustling in the leaves and an owl hooting somewhere among the branches, receiving a reply from farther away down the stream. The waterfall seemed louder now, but just as natural a part of it all like before. It was soothing, spirits of the water whispering them to sleep.

As they put the rest of their clothes on again and lit a small fire to fight the chill, Marco thought about how it could be living here. Just a small cottage with a garden enough for the two of them, living off what nature gave them. It was a dream, a faraway fantasy. Maybe it could have been true once, if Marco had chosen to go with Jean when he was the most eager to run away. Still, Marco knew it would have been more complicated than that. It always was.

‘I could get used to this,’ Jean said when they were back on the blanket, earning a hum in agreement from beside him.

‘It’s a shame it doesn't get dark enough in summer,’ Marco said with his eyes on the clear sky above them, the midnight sun bright over the horizon. He didn't have to clarify for Jean to understand, but he still turned his head and added, ‘For stargazing, I mean.’

Jean’s eyes were soft, the amber in them smiling along with his mouth. Fingers brushed curls from Marco’s forehead, then stroked gently down his cheek. ‘It’s okay,’ he said, nudging closer still with the side of his head resting on his bent arm. The smile widened as his free hand travelled down Marco’s tanned neck, circling the freckles there among the black tattoos. ‘With summer comes other stars. And I love those too.’ He met Marco’s eyes again. ‘Love them more.’

A chilly breeze rustled their hair, goosebumps appearing in the trail of shivers it sent over their skin. Jean reached for his cloak that lay by their feet and wrapped it over them, burrowing closer into Marco’s arms to make sure it covered them both. Now above him, Jean leaned down and pressed a long kiss to Marco’s lips, fingers tangling in dark hair and lashes fluttering against cheeks. Parting a little, he nudged their noses together, meeting Marco’s gaze with pulsating affection. His eyes were so beautiful Marco could drown in them over and over again.

‘I hope it’s been a good birthday,’ Jean whispered, lips forming a lopsided smirk that never failed to make the swarm of butterflies in Marco’s stomach dance. He pulled Jean closer again, pecked Jean’s cheek and breathed out a blissful sigh when Jean replied by burying his face in Marco’s neck.

‘It is when you're here,’ he mumbled into Jean’s hair, closing his eyes.

 


End file.
